Un amour plus qu'impossible
by 2-Miss Ed-2
Summary: "C'est mon âme soeur" Voilà ce que nos deux héros pense. Pas de grand résumé pour ne pas gâcher la "surprise" de l'histoire. Bella/Edward. Rating M à respecter. Tous humains.
1. Prologue

**_Discla__imer _**_: Tous les personnages (ou presque) appartiennent à S. Meyer. L'histoire n'est que de moi. Tout éléments ressemblant à une autre fiction serait totalement involontaire de ma part._

**L'histoire et sa création** : il y a presqu'un an maitenant, j'étais tranquillement dans mon lit en train de me convaincre de dormir quand j'ai eu une amorce d'histoire. Juste une trame rapide. Et j'ai écrit le prologue ci-dessous. J'ai lu pas mal de FF sur Edward et Bella qui racontaient un amour impossible, mais je crois que là, j'innove.

Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le choix et n'ai pu mettre que deux catégories, mais j'aurais pu rajouter "Tragedy" ou "Drama" même si tout est bien qui finit bien. Il risque d'y avoir des passages un peu "crus", un langage pas toujours très correct et des scènes explicite (d'où le rating M), donc s'il vous plait, si vous n'avez pas l'âge, évitez (y'a un carré rouge avec une croix blanche dedans... Il deviendra votre meilleur ami). De plus pour les personnes très respectueuses des moeurs ou très sensible, je vous la déconseille.

Je rappelle tout de fois que ceci est fictif. Rien n'est réel! Bon laissons place au prologue.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue (PDV Bella)<span>**

Connaissez-vous ces moments où tout ce que vous voulez, c'est ne plus être transparente ? Où vous louez seulement hurler « je suis là ! » ? Et bien voilà à quoi se résume ma pauvre vie, à essayer de me faire voir.

Connaissez-vous l'amour ? Pas le doux amour des livres, mais l'amour impossible, qui est pourtant votre seule raison de vivre, un amour mal vu par l'extérieur, mais pour lequel vous êtes prêt à aller contre l'avis public ? Non ?

Et bien moi, oui.

**Prologue (PDV Edward)**

Avant, je pensais que le grand amour était réservé aux livres Harlequin dont ma sœur est si friande. Jusqu'à le connaître.

Avez-vous déjà aimé, d'un amour si puissant qu'il est plus que fusionnel ? Mais surtout, avez-vous déjà été interdit d'aimer comme bon vous semblait, par les lois humaines mêmes ?

* * *

><p>Très courts et pas forcément très indicatifs. Je m'en excuse. Mais j'espère qu'il vous intriguera suffisamment pour que vous cliquiez sur le petit "suivant" en bas de page :D<p> 


	2. Chapitre 1 :

**Chapitre 1 : (PDV Bella)**

Je suis Isabella. Isabella Cullen. Dix-sept ans de vie et toujours une vraie gamine incapable de tenir sur ses deux jambes. Etait-ce pour ça que j'avais été abandonnée ? Etait-ce pour ça que les Cullen étaient devenus mes parents de cœur à défaut de biologiques ? Peut-être… Un peu.

Esmée, décoratrice d'intérieur à ses heures perdues, et Carlisle, chirurgien de grande renommée, premier ayant greffé un poumon, j'avais de quoi être fière de mes parents. Ils avaient tout : un super job, un super salaire, une super famille, mais surtout, ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre un amour sans faille.

Ma grande-sœur, et meilleure amie -enfant biologique des Cullen- Alice, n'avait qu'un an et demi de plus que moi. Ses allures de lutin brun, avec les oreilles en moins, la rendait presque innocente. Presque… De plus, c'était une vraie accro au shopping. Chaque week-end, elle faisait minimum un aller-retour entre la maison et les boutiques. Bref, une vraie fille.

Elle ne me ressemblait pas, mais on se disait tout. Donc la première à avoir été au courant qu'elle sortait avec Jasper Hale, c'était moi. Jasper c'était son petit ami depuis environ trois ans, et notre voisin depuis plus de quinze années. Il était grand, blond, timide… En clair, tout son opposé, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être un merveilleux ami.

Il avait une jumelle, Rosalie. Une vraie démone à l'allure sexy de mannequin de _Vogue_. Blonde, grande et mince à l'image de son frère. Elle sortait avec mon « cousin », Emmett.

Du haut de ses dix-neuf ans, boursier en sport à Pullman, il rentrait tous les week-ends à la maison. C'était une sorte de gros nounours qui essayait de me faire partager sa passion pour le sport, de contact de préférence mais j'étais plus une intello, malheureusement pour lui. Ma maladresse m'empêchait d'accéder à un certain nombre de sports, une exception étant bien sûr existante. Même si je préférais de loin mes partitions, qui elles, ne me donnaient pas d'ecchymoses.

Pour finir, venait dans cette famille mon jumeau. Malheureusement. Nous étions, d'après nos parents, nés le même jour, de la même mère, dans l'hôpital où travaillait Carlisle à l'époque. On ne se ressemblait pourtant pas physiquement. Il était grand, je mesurais vingt centimètres de moins que lui. Bronzé, ma peau était faite de papier. Là où ses yeux étaient vert forêt, les miens étaient d'un triste marron. Et ses cheveux châtains aux reflets cuivrés désordonnés donnaient chez moi de lourdes boucles brunes. En plus, il était plutôt d'un tempérament charmeur et charismatique alors que je ne me sentais bien uniquement entourée de bouquins.

**-Bella ? Tu peux venir deux minutes s'il te plait ? m'appela Edward, me tirant de mes rêveries.**

Quand on parle du loup. Edward est mon « vrai » frère et qu'il m'appelait, c'est qu'il avait vraiment besoin de mon aide. Je sortis donc de ma chambre pour me poster devant la porte voisine de la mienne, et frappai : on ne savait jamais ce qu'on pouvait trouver derrière sa porte.

**-Vas-y, entre, répondit-il.**

Je poussai le battant et me retrouvai nez-à-nez avec un torse lisse et légèrement mâte. Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Je fermai les yeux pour reprendre contenance. Lorsque je les rouvris, il était un peu éloigné et me faisait un sourire en coin qui se voulait plus rassurant qu'aguicheur.

**-Je t'ai pourtant déjà dit de mettre un T-shirt quand je viens dans ta chambre, le grondai-je. On est plus des gamins.**

Un raclement de gorge me fit détourner la tête : Tanya. Sa chevelure blond vénitien coulait en douces cascades sur ses épaules. Une terminale, comme nous –mais nous avions tous les deux un an d'avance- qui sortait avec mon frère, et honnêtement, je ne l'appréciais pas, mais alors pas du tout. J'avais envie de lui tirer puérilement la langue. Je ne le fis pas uniquement à cause des deux émeraudes qui nous fixaient.

**-Hum, Bella, pourrai-je avoir ton attention ? me questionna mon frère.**

**-Oui, quoi ?**

**-Juste pour savoir, en anglais… C'est quoi déjà le titre du livre à lire ?**

**-Dracula, de Bram Stoker, soupirai-je. C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir ?**

**-Ouais, merci. Maintenant, j'ai un TP de bio à finir, déclara-t-il en fixant Tanya ave un regard plein de sous-entendus.**

Elle gloussa comme une poule alors que je roulai des yeux. Pauvre chatte en chaleur. Je sortis de la pièce alors que les ressorts du lit grinçaient.

Je retournai dans ma chambre, allumai mon ordinateur portable. Je posai mon casque sur mes oreilles et me lançai dans les finitions de mon projet en musique.

**Chapitre 1 : (PDV Edward)**

Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir sur moi, c'est que je m'appelle Edward Cullen, que j'ai été adopté par ma famille actuelle, que j'ai dix-sept ans et que je suis un mec plutôt bien foutu d'après toutes les filles qui me tournent autour.

Quoiqu'en fait, vous devriez aussi savoir que j'avais une mère, Esmée, fameuse décoratrice d'intérieur, un père, Carlisle, que je m'évertuais à suivre dans sa profession.

Une sœur adoptive, Alice et un cousin qui restait le plus clair de son temps avec nous, pour essentiellement nous emmerder.

Quand je dis « nous », c'est moi et ma jumelle. Ma petite Bella. Je ne sais pas si tous les papiers sont exacts, mais d'après notre père, nous serions liés par le sang.

Notre seule ressemblance, c'est notre oreille. Nous avions une ouïe très fine. D'où notre dextérité dans le monde musical. Je jouais exclusivement du piano, elle chantait. Elle avait la plus belle voix que j'ai jamais entendue. Tous les timbres chez une seule personne. Petit trésor merveilleux.

Physiquement, nous étions comme chien et chat. Elle était petite, brune, la peau pâle, le tout formant un magnifique ensemble alors que je me trouvais quelconque avec mes cheveux cuivrés et ma peau halée.

Et mentalement, au fond, on se ressemblait un peu. Mais à l'extérieur, elle semblait fragile et asociale alors que j'étais beaucoup moins fort qu'elle –mentalement parlant-. J'avais un psychisme beaucoup plus instable bien que je semblais plus ouvert aux autres. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus ouvert. Surtout envers la gente féminine.

Une main se posa sur mes cheveux, descendit le long de ma nuque, traçant la courbe de ma colonne vertébrale. Je me secouai la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. Une bouche se posa sur mon omoplate gauche.

J'avais oublié Tanya. Tanya, la peste du lycée, sur qui tout le bahut était passé. Très ouverte cette fille. Surtout au niveau des cuisses. Nous sortions ensemble, même si nous passions plus notre temps dans une chambre que dehors.

Si je l'aimais ? Non, entre elle et moi, c'était purement et simplement physique. Vraiment physique. De toute façon, ce n'était pas mon type de femme. Grande, blonde, trop sûre d'elle et de ses atouts. Pire ! Déjà siliconée de partout à à peine dix-huit ans.

Je ne croyais pas à l'amour, même si je ne suis entourée que de couples : Carlisle et Esmée, Jasper et Aliice, Emmett et Rosalie… Seule célibataires des environs, Isabella Marie Cullen. Ma sœur.

**-Hum, Eddy –je déteste ce surnom !-, tu n'as pas un TP à finir, susurra-t-elle, tout en refaisant le chemin de sa main en sens inverse.**

**-Si, mais il faut que je demande à Bella ce qu'on a à faire pour la semaine prochaine, répondis-je.**

Puis, j'appelais la personne dans la chambre voisine de la mienne. Quelques instants plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à ma porte, comme d'habitude, close. Je laissai la personne derrière le battant entrer, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait de ma sœur.

Elle entra et de retrouva nez-à-nez avec mon torse nu. Elle prit une ravissante teinte ruge pivoine, et je m'en voulus de l'avoir mise mal à l'aise. Elle avait encore les yeux clos lorsque je reculais de quelques pas. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle me lança un regard appuyé alors que je lui souriais doucement.

**-Je t'ai pourtant déjà dit de mettre un T-shirt quand je viens dans ta chambre. On n'est plus des gamins, me gronda-t-elle avec une moue craquante.**

Je retins un fou rire de justesse, surtout grâce à l'intervention de Tanya qui se racla la gorge. Cette fille déteste ne pas avoir toute l'attention sur elle et essaie toujours de tout ramener à sa petite personne.

Bella détourna son regard vers la blonde sur mon lit. Elle la dévisagea longuement avec une pointe de dégoût au fond du chocolat de ses yeux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de fixer les deux femmes de ma vie qui se battaient sans cesse : Tanya me ressemblait un peu, mais surtout, elle comblait mon besoin physique le plus brut. Bella, elle, était ma moitié, mon opposée. Nous étions comme le jour et la nuit, le yin et le yang. Cette bataille silencieuse durait depuis quelques secondes quand je déclarais :

**-Hum, Bella, pourrai-je avoir ton attention ?**

**-Oui, quoi ?**

**-Juste pour savoir, en anglais… C'est quoi déjà le titre du livre à lire ? demandai-je.**

**-Dracula, de Bram Stoker, soupira-t-elle. C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir ?**

**-Ouais, merci. Maintenant, j'ai un TP de bio à finir.**

J'allais passer pour un vrai salop. Je le savais, mais voir Bella dans ma chambre avait, en général, des effets plutôt néfastes sur moi. D'où Tanya ! Dès qu'elle retourna vers la porte, je m'approchai de mon lit où se tenait la blonde qui avait gloussé quelques secondes auparavant. Le panneau de bois n'était pas encore clos lorsque je montai sur ma couche, m'emparant de la bouche de Tanya et laissant mes mains se balader impudemment sur son corps de bombe sexuel.

Alors que mes mains défaisaient presque fébrilement nos braguettes, j'espérais que ma sœur allait bosser sa musique. Je ne voulais pas lui faire encore plus de mal, si cela était possible. Je m'en faisais déjà assez.

* * *

><p>Voilà le premier chapitre. Il est arrivé très très tôt, je sais. Ca ne sera pas toujours comme ça. C'est exceptionnel. Le prologue étant très court et ne révélant quasiment rien de l'intrigue, j'ai voulu vous donner la suite le plus vite possible.<p>

N'hésitez pas à critiquer! Enfin, les compliments sont aussi acceptés ^^

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez! Une petite review, ça fait de mal à personne :D


End file.
